


Unwind Together

by Schalakitty



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, spoilers for Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the epilogue of Selene's Route in Starfigher Eclipse, Helios and Selene spend some time together after a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Starfighter fandom! I recently fell in love with Eclipse and Helios/Selene in particular. I wanted both more fluff and more smut for these two so I decided to write some. I hope I did well enough for my first time writing for this fandom. Much love to HamletMachine and the rest of the Date Nighto team for this wonderful little game and these adorable space boys.

By the time Helios arrived back at the bunk, everything ached. Hauling equipment from the cargo hold to the hanger to the bridge and back again all day was at once the best and worst work-out of his life. But with the networks still down in the aftermath of the Derelict's virus, the Fighters had to step in and handle all the normally automated manual labor. Even so, the Techs and the Navigators had the real work of getting all the systems back in line as they made their way back to base. 

Keying in the door code, he let out a soft sigh as he shuffled inside. And then promptly stopped in his tracks as he found his bed currently occupied. Apparently, Selene was so desperate for a nap that he hadn't even bothered to climb the ladder to his own bed. Instead, he lay sprawled out across Helios' in only his undershirt and briefs, his uniform crumpled up off to the side. 

With a fond smile, he decided to let Selene nap a bit longer as he took a much needed shower. The hot water helped relax away all of the built-up tension and Helios considered how he could offer his Navigator a way to unwind together. Selene deserved nothing but the best and he wanted to give it to him. As he toweled off, one particular desire rose up and it was too perfect to ignore. 

He didn't even bother putting on anything beyond wrapping the towel around his waist as he moved back into the bunk. Sliding onto the bed, he gently touched Selene's arm to rouse him, “Hey. How you doing?” 

His first response was a long yawn before he managed a bit more coherently, “Sorry, I didn't mean to take up your bed – I just meant to rest my eyes.” He gave a slow stretch, the tank top riding up higher to reveal more of his flat stomach. Rubbing his eyes, Selene confessed, “Besides, your pillow smells so nice and comforting.”

Shaking his head, damp locks still sticking to his forehead, Helios assured, “I would never complain about having my beautiful Navigator in my bed.” A quick kiss followed the compliment, just to further shower Selene with much deserved affection. 

“Flatterer,” he mock accused with a little laugh just as he opened his arms to welcome Helios closer.

Laughing as well, he argued, “It is not flattery if its true.” He cuddled Selene tight in his embrace, arms completely encircling his slim waist. He locked his gaze with those mesmerizing gray eyes and promised, “And I mean all of it – you're beautiful and brilliant and amazing and I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you in my life.” 

“Helios,” he sighed out, his voice soft and reverent. Pressing a feather-light kiss to his Fighter's lips, he offered in kind, “You're so sweet, so good to me. I can't tell you how much it means to me.” Anything else he might have said was lost to more kisses, the two of them completely absorbed in the slow slide of lips and tongues. 

He waited until Selene broke away for air, having quickly learned to let the Navigator set the pace for their kisses. “Can I do something for you?” Helios asked, hands slipping under the tank top to explore even further as he awaited the answer. 

Touching their foreheads together, Selene pointed out with a chuckle, “I mean, there's already sweet nothings, and making out, and you're only wearing a towel, what more could I want?” 

“I can think of something,” Helios teased, right before shifting to kiss his way along that elegant neck. Selene usually came up with fucking fantastic ideas that made for fantastic fucking but he could at least manage something simple. Even if it wouldn't be as memorable as jacking off in the VR capsule together (and hell, the thought of Selene slipping into his lap with that seductive little smile would make every training session afterwards very difficult) he still had plenty to offer to his Navigator. 

He slid down lower to Selene's chest, rolling the tank top up and away to reveal all of that warm, bronze skin. His tongue sought out each nipple in turn, slowly swirling over and sucking on the nubs until his Navigator was panting and shivering. “Good?” He prompted just before licking a hot stripe up the center of Selene's chest. 

“Wonderful,” he affirmed, reaching out to stroke through Helios' damp hair. His hand then slid down over his Fighter's cheek, just stroking over it for a moment. “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head before dragging his lips down to the Navigator's stomach. “Don't worry about me,” Helios murmured between fluttering kisses. Reaching down, he finally cupped Selene through his underwear, humming as he rubbed over the length of that hard cock. “I want this to be all about you.”

Selene arched up into that touch, hips rocking against his Fighter's firm hand. “I won't argue with that,” he purred, his voice low and breathless. With a bit of effort and some help from Helios, he wiggled out of his underwear, his legs falling open afterwards to give plenty of access. 

A little moan rose up at the sight, Helios taking a moment to just appreciate. “You always look incredible,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss along the inside of one thigh. He turned his face towards Selene's cock, nuzzling against it while savoring the musky scent. Drawing out a sultry groan from his Navigator, Helios traced over the hot shaft with his tongue from base to tip. With a fleeting kiss to the tip, he looked up and asked, “Still good?”

Whimpering, he begged, “Yes... just don't tease me.” Not that he needed to worry with how eagerly Helios swallowed the head. Engulfed in the wet, welcoming heat of his Figther's mouth, Selene melted back into the mattress as he gave up control. Well, _mostly_ gave it up – he did place one hand on Helios' head. Not to push or guide, but just to rest there and stroke through the damp hair as a point of connection. 

The touch made Helios glance up for a moment, a playful spark present in his sky blue eyes. He kept his gaze as steady as possible as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Selene's cock, moaning low around the shaft. His hand sneaked up along the junction of hip and thigh to cup that tight, smooth sac, his thumb lightly swirling over the surface. His knuckles rubbed against his Navigator's sensitive taint, earning a long, stuttering hiss in response. 

Grasping tighter at his Fighter's messy hair, he stammered out, “H-Helios... I'm...” It was the only warning he could manage before his orgasm overwhelmed him with a wet, wanton moan. His Fighter remained steadily on his cock through each little spasm, greedily gulping down every last drop of cum. Even when he finally pulled off, Helios gave one last lick of his slightly swollen lips to catch anything he might've missed. 

“F...Fuck, Helios, come here,” Selene implored, breath still harsh and ragged. Despite the shake in his limbs, he managed to toss the towel away and get his hand wrapped around Helios dripping cock. “You really got off on that, hmm?” He muttered into the crook of his Figther's neck as they drew close together. 

Nodding furiously, he bucked right into those deft strokes, hardly concerned about holding back. “Yah, you... you taste so good, Selene,” he gasped out between broken moans. As if to confirm, his Navigator pulled him into a sloppy kiss, his tongue swiping hard across Helios'. While he adored Selene's sweet touches, this frantic passion had its own appeal. 

It didn't take long before Helios came all over and in between those slender, talented fingers. Selene held tight until he started to flag and then pulled back ever so slowly. Catching his Figther's hazy eyes on him, he flashed a quick grin before licking his fingers clean. “I think you taste quite nice yourself,” he noted with a little hum. 

He swallowed hard at the sight, his cock giving a little twitch. Pulling Selene into a quick, dirty kiss, he moaned at the tart flavor of cum on both their tongues. “You surprise me in the most wonderful ways,” Helios praised as he nuzzled into silky ombre locks and took a deep inhale of their scent. 

A sweet sound of agreement answered him at first as Selene savored the afterglow. “I could say the same of you,” he replied as they settled into their preferred cuddling position. After a bit of silence, he spoke up again but quieter this time, “I heard so many stories about Navigators and their Figthers being incompatible and it causing nothing but problems. But _this_ ,” he made a vague gesture at how they currently lay entwined together in post-sex bliss, “this is more than I ever hoped for.” 

“Trust me,” Helios began tentatively, still working out what to say, “I didn't join the Alliance expecting to fall for my Navigator. But from the moment you smiled at me...” He paused, feeling the warm blush rising to his cheeks. “You were number one in my books,” he reiterated, unsure of how else to put it. 

Considering for a long moment, Selene confided with a chuckle, “Well, all your flirting certainly did sway my opinion. If I had to pinpoint when I was sure though... it was probably when we went to talk to Cain in the hanger.” He nodded, as if confirming the notion to himself. “When he started that whole hotheaded territorial thing and shouting in my face, you stepped right in between us to protect me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Also, I'm pretty sure the _whole hanger_ heard you call me fucking amazing.”

“Because you _are_ ,” he interjected right away, giving Selene's shoulder a quick squeeze for emphasis. “So... is that why you decided to... _join me_ in the VR capsule?” Helios managed after stumbling through the question. 

A sly smile curled around his lips as he answered, “Mostly. Well, that and you just look so sexy in your flight uniform. It accentuates _all_ of your best features.” Not that Helios was unaware of his Navigator's opinion on this matter – Selene had a hard time keeping his eyes off him every time he put on that skintight black suit. And after everything with the Anglers and the two of them becoming closer, an equally hard time keeping his _hands_ off Helios when they were alone. 

“So long as you like it,” he teased with a light laugh. He held his Navigator tight and safe in his arms, savoring the warmth of skin against skin and the comfort of their hearts settling into the same rhythm. He had something precious and he was never letting go. Drawing Selene in to catch his lips in another kiss, Helios whispered as they parted for air, “I've already promised you - Anything for you.”

“Anything for you,” Selene repeated back, sealing the vow with a kiss.


End file.
